merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Geoffrey
Geoffrey of Monmouth is the court genealogist and keeper of the royal library in Camelot. Biography He first appears when he discovers the forgery of the seal of nobility Merlin created for Lancelot, though he seemed an unsympathetic character it is only through his need to do his job (Lancelot). He is an old friend of Gaius. Though he refuses at first, he helps Gaius by giving access to a secret volume concerning The Great Purge, even though he risks both of their lives. It is with this that Gaius discovers Edwin Muirden's true motives (A Remedy to Cure All Ills). When Merlin is searching for a weapon that Arthur could use to kill the wraith of Tristan De Bois. He tells Merlin of the old writings, which includes a tale of a weapon forged with a dragon's breath, which aids Merlin in creating the weapon and killing the wraith (Excalibur). Geoffrey hosted the wedding of King Uther and Lady Catrina and also hosted the crowned Queen Catrina sole ayer of Camelot (Beauty and the Beast). He later gave Uther information of the laws of a woman competing in a duel (The Sins of the Father). When he complained of a pain in his leg to Gaius, the Court Physician insulted him, saying he was surprised he could even stand up, and called him a "fattie". Geoffrey later forgave his old friend after discovering he was possessed by a Goblin (Goblin's Gold). Geoffrey hosted the wedding of Prince Arthur and Princess Elena where they canceled it and told their fathers they didn't love each other (The Changeling). After Merlin saw Alice talking to a creature, he went to the library and found it in a book. Geoffrey asked if he could help, Merlin first declined but then accepted, he asked him about the creature. Geoffrey told him that it was a Manticore, how it was last heard of around a thousand years a go and the ancients feared it, it's very name bringing terror. That night, Merlin sneaked into the library to get the book as Geoffrey slept but accidentally woke him up. However, by levitating the items on his desk with magic, he told Geoffrey he was dreaming and to go back to sleep to which he complied (Love in the Time of Dragons) When Morgause conquered Camelot with an immortal army, Geoffrey was forced to crown Morgana queen in front of a restrained Uther (The Coming of Arthur). Agravaine, who has taken charge of the kingdom in Arthur's absence, has the gate to the lower town closed to prevent food from running out and Gaius angrily confronts him about it. Gwen and Geoffrey persuades Agravaine to reopen the gate and he reluctantly agrees (The Darkest Hour). When Uther died, Geoffrey crowned Arthur, King of Camelot (The Wicked Day). Appearances ;Series 1 :Lancelot :A Remedy to Cure All Ills :Excalibur ;Series 2 :Beauty and the Beast: Part One :Beauty and the Beast: Part Two :The Sins of the Father ;Series 3 :Goblin's Gold :The Changeling :Love in the Time of Dragons :The Coming of Arthur: Part One ;Series 4 :The Darkest Hour: Part Two :The Wicked Day ;Series 5 : Personality Geoffrey was a very knowledgeable man being in charge of Camelot's library. He was a close friend of Gaius and illegally gave Gaius a book of records so that Gaius could find out about Edwin Muirden, even though he said Uther would have them both executed if he found out. According to Gaius, Geoffrey was getting fat, though Gaius was possessed by a Goblin when he said this. Geoffrey also complained that young people were always in a hurry. On at least two occasions he has helped Merlin get information, not knowing that Merlin was a sorcerer. Trivia *The actor that plays this character wears fake eyebrows during filming. Historicity Geoffrey of Monmouth (1100-1155) was a British writer and clergyman who composed various histories relating to Arthurian Legend. Some of his more famous works include the Historia Regum Britanniae (1136) and Vita Merlini (1150). According to one of the directors, the Geoffrey of Monmouth portrayed in this show is indeed meant to be the same Geoffrey that wrote the above books. It was perceived to be an 'interesting' idea that Geoffrey wrote these accounts as he had lived through the events described within them. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Cast Category:Offender Category:Allies of Camelot Category:Gaius' patients Category:People who attended Arthur's Coronation Category:Allies of Arthur Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5